Slowly Falling Apart
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A story dedicated to the unspeakable horrors of war, and the everlasting damadges it presents. Demyx x Zexion and Axel x Roxas. rated T for violence and language. Complete
1. Seventeen

Slowly Falling Apart

I've dedicated my time to show everyone the devastating and ever lasting effects a war can have on people. Even if these people are not real, the experiences are.

Seventeen.

That's how many came.

That's how many died.

Burned, shot, ripped apart, crushed.

All young, fighting soldiers.

I witnessed every single death right before my eyes.

Some would scream in pain until the end.

Others would not relinquish any sign of pain.

Those seventeen boys will be placed on the death list.

Seventeen families will learn of their loose.

I shudder as the last boy was wheeled away.

Vexen placed a hand on my shoulder.

I'm only nineteen.

I shouldn't be here, right near the war zone.

I could end up like any one of those seventeen boys, even if I am a medic.

My superior led me away from the room, coaxing me to tend to the other patients.

I was about to before the doors at the end of the hallway slammed open.

I saw his smudged face and his spiky sandy blond hair.

He wore his military issued uniform, and carried his gun.

A nurse named Xion wheeled a stretcher into the closest room, carting a man with shot blond hair.

His chest was reduced to a gaping hole, blood pouring everywhere.

"Demyx!" I cry.

I hate it when he comes here.

It scares me to see another young soldier enter the hospital.

Especially Demyx.

"Zexion! You gotta help him, he's my comrade!"

"But Demyx are you alright?"

"Please worry about him!"

I nod slowly, rushing into the room.

"Xion, please see if Demyx is hurt."

She leaves the room quickly.

I look at the young soldier checking for a pulse.

I froze when my fingers plunge into his neck.

His head was half way severed from his body, unnoticeable by his shirt.

Eighteen.

We've lost yet another one.

I notice the familiar shape of the dog tag, usually having the soldiers name engraved on its surface.

I reach into the cavern that once been a chest, soaking my hand with warm blood.

I pull it up so the light shined on it.

Luxord.

The soldiers name was Luxord.

I sit it back down and slowly left the room, regrettable heading to retrieve a death certificate.

"Zexion!" I flinch when Demyx approaches.

"Is he alright?"

I look down and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. He was dead upon arrival."

I saw his body stiffen.

His gaze fell on my face, much to my dismay.

"I see." He mutters, running his hand through his hair.

"Nothing more I could do." I recite what I tell all the soldiers when they arrive with a fallen comrade.

Demyx pulled me into an embrace.

"I understand." He whispers.

I hate that when he comes, he does this to me.

I hate when he leaves, because I know I fear he'll never return.

I hate this war.

I hate death.

My emotions overwhelm me.

All I could do was bury my face into his uniform, smelling the dust and smoke.

"I have to get back Zexion," he continues in a soft whisper, "my commander will want to know."

He kissed my head gently, before walking out the door he had entered.

Just like that, he was gone again.

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	2. Joining the Unit

Joining the Unit

The war to me is wrong.

It's absolutely pointless.

But yet, I still join.

I was shipped off right out of training to a special Intel squad.

Together, there's only ten of us.

My dark skinned commander worked my small body to its limits, till he thought I was fit enough to fight.

What really got me through all the training was the aftermath.

Each day, one by one, all the others would tell stories about their homes or family members or anything that was a happy memory.

I was particularly curious about this one mullet wearing boy.

Every time he spoke, he talked of someone he carried so dearly about.

Only once did I get a glimpse of his picture of a slate-haired boy did I realize how young some of these guys are.

I'm only 17 (I pretty much snuck in) but still.

A red-haired guy sat beside me. (I was never introduced)

"You don't talk much do you?" he asks, a smirk painted on his face.

"Not really." I mumble in response.

"What's your name?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas do you even know any of us?"

I shook my head no, receiving a laugh from him.

"No wonder. Look, I'm Axel." He points to the mullet kid, "that Demyx. Don't let the looks or the age fool you. He's one of the most accurate shooters. You've heard him talk of Zexion right? He's a medic that mostly takes care of our unit." He looks at the commander and his puppy like follower, "Xemnas is commander. His heads so full of tactics it isn't even funny. Saix is like the guys dog."

He then motions to a man with long black hair pulled back, scars on his face and even an eye patch, another one with orange hair, and the third had similar black hair and sideburns who were loading their automatics, "Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. There the oldest and most experienced next to Xemnas. That blonde and flower boy over there, you see them? Larxene and Marluxia. Total snobs. Stay far away from them. Oh and remember these images clearly. Vexen, long blond hair, and Zexion, slate colored hair and long bangs. Two very important medics to the team."

"That's right! Zexion the best doctor ever!" Demyx chirps happily.

"Are you guys best friends or something?" I ask innocently.

"He's my fiancé-to-be! Don't tell him yet though!"

"Fiancé-to-be?"

"I haven't proposed yet."

"Oh."

Axel pats my shoulder, "Come on Roxas, let's get something to eat."

"Alright."

.

Two days later and still there was no action.

We weren't thrown into any fighting.

Xemnas woke us up early today to make an important announcement before we begin our daily training.

"Because of the loss of Luxord, Saix and I have come to a decision. We will be bringing on our two medics. They will be with us at all time, and train to use a gun the same as us-" His speech was cut short however when an upset member intervened.

"Xemnas! You can't do that! He-they-could get hurt!" Demyx protests.

I leaned to the side to get a glimpse of the medics behind the looming figure of Xemnas.

Both matched the description of Zexion and Vexen.

I was almost shocked when I saw Zexion. (He couldn't be much older then nineteen!)

It would be dangerous to bring them with us into any violence.

What if they themselves got shot?

What would the unit do then?

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	3. Try?

Try?

I flinch slightly when Demyx attempts to fight his commander's orders.

Truefully, I wouldn't mind being back at the hospital.

Combat is something I'm horrible at.

Vexen looks at me reassuringly as Xemnas and Demyx fought vocally, something Xemnas easily won.

"Demyx they are staying and that's final."

Demyx looks at me, fear filling his beautiful eyes.

I force myself to look down to keep me from running into his arms.

"Look this is for the best of the unit," Xemnas explained, "there is no other choice."

I notice that I've captured the attention of the youngest member of the group.

"Zexion and I accept the responsibility that comes with officially being a part of this team." Vexen fills in for my ever growing silence.

"Good. Now I want some range and gun technique training for today. Axel, I want you to evaluate Roxas. Demyx you teach Zexion all you know about firing an automatic. Xigbar, you have Vexen. Lexaeus and Xaldin, both of you can switch off from being a scout and resting. Saix, you and I will discuss things in private. Everyone got it?"

"Yes sir!" Came the unison reply from all but me.

Demyx instantly seized my hand and drags me away from the group.

"Zexion this is nuts! You can't be here with little to no training in combat! It took me six months to make it into such an advance team like this. I can't teach you six months' worth of training in a few hours!" I could tell he was completely distraught.

"Demyx I have no choice in the matter." I say looking down, completely uncomfortable wearing my medical uniform out here.

His hands cup my face and I'm forced to look into his eyes.

"You have a voice Zexion. Xemnas won't listen to me. But he might listen to your logic."

Considering I was practically dragged here, I doubt it.

His lips lock onto mine, one of his hands leave my face to pull us closer.

I cling to his uniform like my life depends on it.

When the need for oxygen became too great, we pull apart.

"Zexion…please…I love you…try talking to him…"

"I-I love you too…and…I'll try."

He smiles at me, "Thank you, Zexy."

I almost cringe at the name.

"You know I don't like that nickname."  
"But I do, and I think it's cute, just like you."

"I have a question though."

"Have at it."

"Is it…enjoyable to shot at gun?"

"For you, hell no! It probably bust your eardrums."

"Lovely."

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	4. The Truth

The Truth

Axel grabs my arm and led me away the same second Zexion and Demyx disappear.

"So Roxas, you know the basics of the automatics, right?"

(I snuck in. How I am supposed to know the basics of anything!)

"Ya." I still say, even though my mind screamed for an explanation.

"Good. Less work for me," He fishes out of his pack an automatic, handing it over to me. "See those two dummy like things over there. I wanna see your distance."

(My what?)

"Um okay…" I try to remember in those few seconds what my dad taught me about shooting a gun when I was six.

I turned off the safety, and hold the weapon out in front of me so I could align the target in my sight.

I pull the trigger, but the thing ended up retracting and hit my arm since I really never handled a gun before.

I could tell by the disappointed look in Axel's face that I was way off my target.

(True, I had training. About one day of it.)

"What the hell was that man? I thought you knew the basics. You weren't even holding the damn thing right." He scowled me, showing me in two seconds how to hold it, fire it, and blast the brains out of the fake dummy.

At that moment, I was afraid of the fiery red head with an obvious temper.

I couldn't tell if I was shaking or not, but my hands sure felt like it.

Axel hands the gun back and saw the shaking.

"Your one of them aren't you..? One of the kids that sneak in…without training?" He asks quietly.

I could only nod.

He shook his head and the next words that followed almost shocked me, "You guys are a bunch of idiots."

"What do you mean..?"

"Roxas, how old are you? Seventeen?"

I nod again.

"It's bad enough with nineteen year olds like Zexion here but seriously seventeen! You guys have so much to live for, so many expectations. You're throwing it all away on this stupid war."

"How old are you then." I challenge.

"Twenty-three. And I have a right to be here. You're not even an official citizen yet!"

"My dad and my brother died in this war. My mother blew up in a hospital. This is where I belong. On the battlefield!"

"No it isn't! You belong in a school, gaining an education, starting your life!"

"I'm starting my life by being a soldier. I have a duty and I plan on doing it."

"Roxas its complete suicide!"

"I'd rather be killed in action then sit around waiting for the war to stop."

"That's completely mental!"

"Because I am mental? Is that it!"

"Not like that! Not fuck like that! It's just stupid for kids to sacrifice their lives!"

"I'm not a kid!"

Suddenly, everything grew silent.

I try to catch the breath that I lost yelling, and so did Axel.

A feeling of dread overcame me.

I start to rethink my actions previous to this point.

Was it the right thing to do?

"Come on. If you're going to be here, you're going to learn how to shot properly."

That's about all he got out before everything was silenced by Xaldin's screams.

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	5. Fleeting Pain

Fleeting Pain

Demyx ran in the direction the instant he heard Xaldin's screams of pain.

Being one of the medics I had no choice but to follow and try to keep up with Demyx's long strides.

In the distance I could barely make out the pink haired man and his blond companion dragging the fallen member across the ground.

Demyx reaches them long before I do.

"Hey Xaldin wake up buddy!" He yells, but receives no reaction.

I kneel beside the soldier's body to examine the injury.

Two bullet wounds, one in the chest and one in the stomach.

There was indeed an exit hole for the latter one, but not for the chest, suggesting the bullet was still planted in his body.

No vital organs were struck, but my educated guess was that it at least grazed the left lung.

In no time I pull my standard gloves from my pockets and put them on.

Next I look for some material to momentarily stop the bleeding.

Finding none, I end up ripping the bottom of my jacket and placing the material on both wounds.

"Demyx please put pressure on one and one of your friends do that to the other." Demyx did what he was ordered without hesitation, but the blond woman took a few seconds longer than necessary.

I search for a pulse finding a good strong one; that suggests that the cut on his lung is not deep and it isn't filling his lung with blood.

I check his eyes; no dilation.

"Xaldin, can you tell me where you are? Can you name me one of your comrades?" I ask.

No reply could be heard.

"Xaldin, can you hear me? Do you remember where you are?"

I pull his hand to rest on mine without moving his arm too much.

"Try to squeeze my hand, and try to tell me someone you know."

He instantly grabs my hand in his crushing grip.

"Lexaeus….Xigbar…" Came the groggy reply.

I smile.

This was a very good sign.

"That's very good Xaldin," I look up to see Vexen heading my way with our supplies, "we're going to put you in a sleep so we can remove the bullet. You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No…"

My superior (A/N Vexen shall be referred to as superior because he is his medical supervisor.) handed me the syringe that I inject into his arm.

Xaldin was unconscious once more.

I look to the other two members of the team that were still as quiet as a mouse.

"Take him carefully back to camp. Vexen will watch." They nod and lift there team mate from the ground and start slowly carrying him to their 'camp.'

The doctor reluctantly follows.

I pull the bloody gloves off and stand up.

"So Zexy how's he going to be?" Demyx asks yet another question about a comrade.

"He should be fine. Perfect condition to be in except for being shot of course. Responsive and no vital organ were struck. All I have to do is remove the bullet and patch him up."

"That's great Zexion!"

I was glad to see him happy.

That's when I notice something behind him.

I walk past him and bend down, wiping the earth away; slowly I began to make out pieces of metal with intricate lines.

I brush a little more until flashing red lights stare up at me.

_0:03._

I get back up and turn to him.

"Demyx-"

The impact of the bomb just a foot away from me sent me sprawling on the ground within a matter seconds.

And naturally, I was unconscious.

I felt only a flash, a fleeting pain that courses throughout my body in a millisecond.

I probably will not be awake for quite some time.

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	6. Like A Boss

Like A Boss

Be warned. This chapter is going to be long! Well long in my eyes anyway! ^_^ and due to other story reviews, I shall write this in proper paragraph form.

I stand in utter shock as I watch the catastrophic destruction that the bomb less than a mile away causes. Axel's eyes are wide, and his grip on the automatic tightens. I could barely make out the figures of Larxene, Marluxia, Xaldin and Vexen against the vast darkness behind them. I could tell something was very, very wrong. Axel sensed to, because after a few moments of hesitation, the red head broke into a run. He would need help so I ran with him. Technically, I sprinted past him. Even if I didn't know my team that well, they were still my comrades. That much I understand. I run through mini funnels of smoke spread out all around the area. They were all suffocating, and my lungs screamed for proper oxygen. My vision clouded over and before I knew it, the ground rushed up to meet me. I twist my body in order to see what had tripped me. Demyx.

Zexion's head was resting on Demyx's lap; he was stroking the shortened hair gently, and made sure his back does not touch the ground and cause Zexion anymore agony. His back was completely burnt to the point that there was no way for the blood to escape. It had been reduced to charred blackness. If there was such thing as tenth degree burns, this is what it would be like. It is a horrid sight to behold, and all I manage to do is tear my gaze away.

"Roxas? Where are you!" Axel's voice penetrates the smoke.

"Over here!" Axel was by my side in no time.

His gaze instantly fell on what was left of the medics back. Demyx was currently singing soft melodies, choking every so often on a sob that would escape his lips. Once the first tear slide down his face, many more followed.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Axel asks.

I start to notice that Demyx did not have a single burn scarring his body. From what I could see, there was only something wrong with the arm that wasn't trying to wake up Zexion; to no avail however. Fear swept over me like a tsunami. What if Zexion is already dead? I calm my inner self down, and search for any sign of life. Sure enough, I saw the small breaths leave and enter his lungs.

"We need to get you guys help." My friend mutters, walking to stand by Demyx.

"You guys will get plenty of help." A voice reassured him, followed closely by the sound of a loaded automatic.

Axel stiffens instantly, but Demyx was still trapped within his sorrowful fantasy. He receives a little nudge from his comrade that somehow manages to pull him from it. He looks around, almost in a confused way before reality hit him with a large amount of force. He cradles Zexion's head with his properly working arm, the other staying limply at his side.

"Get up, all of you. Get up and we won't shot." The smoke made it impossible to see who the true enemy was, but still I stand up slowly. Axel helps Demyx and lifts Zexion up as gently as he could manage on his own. The smoke began clearing, but not by much. All I could truly see was the weapons pointed at us, aimed for anything that was vital for a human to live. There was a least six guns, I think. Axel stays completely silent, almost like he couldn't comprehend that we were about to be taken prisoners by a mysterious enemy who obviously had the upper hand. I almost wish I never ever joined this war. But that thought was fleeting. I'm here, and I'll stay here until all my comrades and I can leave. Our enemy had us walk through the smoke until we cleared through the destruction zone. I was still confused, for I did not recognize the men pointing the guns at us. Neither did Axel, because he looks just as clueless as I probably am.

"Zexion needs help…" Demyx whimpers to him, clinging to the medic's hand.

"I know Dem…" Axel whispers back.

I turn to inspect the enemy once more. I thought it had been six guns, but it had only been four big ones, wielded by two burly men. I wouldn't be able to take them down, but maybe if I slow them considerably, we would have a chance of a successful escape. I size them up quickly before looking back at my comrades. Axel no longer possesses the automatic, but I'm sure Demyx has a weapon hidden somewhere. When the enemy begin planning there route to travel by, I take my chance. I pounce on the closest one, shoving my fingers up their eye sockets. He howls in pain and drops the guns, trying to rip me off. I jump off him, shoving him into his confused accomplice. Retrieving one of the weapons, I point it at them.

"Like I boss…" I mumble, secretly giving myself a pat on the back. That went better than I expected.

Axel herds Demyx quickly to camp, his surprise wearing off at my single handedly ability to confuse the living day light out of our enemy. Who would expect the smallest to try to be a hero? Apparently not them. They didn't follow us when we made it back, dropping off an injured Zexion with Vexen, and prying Demyx away from his fiancé-to-be side. I wonder if he was ever going to get to propose now. Axel still did not speak until his best friend was fast asleep in his restless dreaming. That's when he grabs my arm and pulls me just out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Roxas what you did back there was reckless." He scowls again.

He's seriously scowling me again, even though I just saved three lives by confusing the enemy! There has to be something wrong with him at least.

"I just saved our lives. We were fixing to become prisoners of war." I shot back instantly.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the temper that had scared me before. I couldn't believe we were about to get into another debate. He should be more concerned for Demyx and Zexion then me. I just proved that I could defend myself in pressured situations, without one moment of hesitation. He should be proud of my instincts. Yet, he still lectures me like a child. It's getting quite…annoying.

"I understand that but it's still stupid. Next time, let me do that kind of stuff." He mummers.

"Axel, I'll do what my gut instinct tells me to do. That time, it told me to save my comrades even at the cost of my own life."

I see some emotion flare up in his green eyes, but I can't pinpoint what it is. It looked similar to the feeling in Zexion's eyes when he first showed.

"Whatever…" He says after a long and awkward silence.

"AXEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! REPORT OVER HERE IMMEDIATELY!" I cover my ears quickly when our second in command starts screaming his head off for all of our enemies to hear.

"Calm the hell down man! I'm coming!"

"YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE WITH YOUR STUPID FRIEND!"

"Take a chill pill and get back on your leash Saix we're coming! Now run back to Xemnas like a good little puppy!"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Saix, shut up before I stab my knife down your throat."

"XIGBAR STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"More like my gun."

"XIGBAR!"

"Dammit Saix get a freaking life!"

"LEXAEUS STOP ASSISTING THE MAN WHO IS THREATENING ME!"

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

"BUT XEMNAS-"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"SHUT UP!" I was just as shocked as anyone when the words left my lips. I just couldn't help myself.

To be honest, I hate fighting. War or yelling. It never accomplishes anything, just destroys so much. I learned that after me and Axel's verbal disagreement. I catch Xemnas glaring at me, his eyes growing cold. I walk over to them, slowly, being pushed from behind by none other than Axel. Saix face was a tomato red, like he was keeping all the air he needed to yell with trapped inside his lungs. Lexaeus and Xigbar were sitting near them, smiling to themselves. They probably never heard a rookie tell their commander and his puppy to shut up. I look behind me and past Axel's figure into the growing darkness. I could have sworn I heard something other than the shouting. Xemnas, however, thought I was looking for a route so I could take off and escape any punishment that most likely was about to be inflicted on me. He grabs me by the front of my uniform and lifts me off the ground so we were at eye level.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" He drew out each word slowly and dramatically, like an actor would do to lead the audience on.

I gulp instinctively before answering, "I did."

I was then thrown to the ground like garbage.

"You have the night watch. All night. No breaks. Fall asleep and you're out of here. Got it?"

I pick myself up quickly, "Yes sir."

Seemingly satisfied, he and Saix left me alone. Xigbar and Lexaeus went back to talking; no doubt it being about Xaldin's state. I do not look at Axel, because I don't want to see the disappointment written all over his face. I grab my gun and sit at my post, trying to ignore the fact that Axel followed me.

"Roxas…" He starts.

"I don't want to hear it Axel. I know you're disappointed with me. That I'm here, that I'm seventeen, that I just yelled at our commander, that I just got punished. I don't want to hear it. I know you want to say it, but I don't want to listen to it anymore. I understand I'm not supposed to be here, but it doesn't mean I will leave.

His hand rests awkwardly on mine that unsteadily held the automatic.

"I know." He whispers.

I very slowly look into his eyes again, and see the same emotion as before, only amplified. It swirls within his orbs intently, trying to tell me of its secret meaning. He looks deeply into my own eyes, searching for something. He leans in closer, only a tiny bit. It took me a moment to realize I moved closer too. And closer, and closer, and closer, until we were only a few inches away. My guard drops completely. The gun leaves my grasp and lays abandoned on the ground. I'm completely mesmerized by Axel's eyes. They were so…beautiful. Mysterious yet so soft looking. As green as the grass. As detailed as crystalized emerald. Absolutely Axel like.

"Roxas…I…" His voice was drained away when a gun was shot.

I thought it was happening far, far away, like when Xaldin got shot. But the blood soaking the front of Axel's shirt told me otherwise. He slips into my arms. I can see the person that fired the deadly bullet.

"EVERYONE MARLUXIA'S A TRAITOR-" I was effectively silenced by a bullet to chest.

… (A/N this means a POV (Point of View) Change!)

I manage to swim up from the depths of unconsciousness into the horribly real reality. The first thing that hit me was the pain. It was so intense that I couldn't help but release a strangled groan. I try to set up, before I realized a second to late that my back was the problem and let out a scream of pain. The second thing that hit me was Vexen's book since I moved.

"Zexion, you should know better than to move." He says, but I could hear the affection in his voice clearly.

And the gun shots that had been fired, followed by a scream from Roxas, "EVERYONE MARLUXIA'S A TRAITOR" Vexen rushes out to check on everything, but was instantly forced back when a hooded figure entered with a sniper rifle pointed at his head. They glance at me for a second, calculating how long it would take to cart me away.

"You both apart of the team?" The deep voice asks.

Vexen does not respond immediately, so for extra measures, the man points the gun at me and repeats the question.

"Yes."

"Good, because all of you, starting right now, are prisoners of war."

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	7. Prisoners of War

Prisoners of War

Just a little free verse poem to introduce the next chapter!

Do you truly understand the depths of the meaning of prisoners of war?

You could die beneath the surface,

far away from light,

locked within a tiny cell

Surrounded by the darkness in the night.

Or maybe just maybe there a tiny chance.

We'll be free,

when the war ends.

We can leave the captors hold and live to see,

the growth of the rest of the world.

Death is evident with the term prisoners of war.

Someone, anyone, will die.

Beaten, burned, shot, torn, broken, poisoned, choked, starvation, dehydration, failer to live.

Someone will die in the course of being prisoners of war.

Could be anyone,

could be anything.

Commander, Medic, or Soldier alike.

Down were there is only death someone will die.

Within the darkness of the night,

Or the brightness of the light.

Someone will perish.

We are, after all, starting now, prisoners of war.

-Soul Spirit-


	8. Prisoners of War Part 2

Prisoners of War Part 2

The mysterious man hands his gun to an unseen person, and lifts me from the bed bridal style. My agony could only be released in a form of a scream. He motions Vexen to follow and walks outside towards the semi-circle that was our unit. Xigbar was helping his now awaken friend stand up. Lexaeus was holding a motionless Axel, and Demyx carried Roxas carefully in his arms. Xemnas and Saix were both giving penetrating glares to two of the people pointing there weapons at us: Marluxia and Larxene. The man carrying me shifts his arms, another jolt of pain racking my body and escaping from my lips. Demyx looks ready to drop Roxas right then and there. Vexen reassures him with his gaze.

"Don't make any sudden movement or the first person to get a bullet through their skull is one of them." Marluxia orders dully, waving his gun around for affect.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was referring to either me, Xaldin, Roxas, or Axel. My eyes drift over to my superior as he mentally examines our injuries, deducing what he would need to what effect. The man that was holding me shifts yet again. All I could do was scream.

"Let him go." Demyx demands, his eyes locked on the man.

"Riku, go right ahead." Marluxia mutters as though as he had more important things to deal with then this.

Riku uses his strength and throws me from his arms so I land on the ground with a loud 'thud'. My scream was louder than all the others, ripping my throat like I was swallowing nails. Blood soaked my bandages with ease, turning the ground the color of my blood. My vision blurs; I could barely make out the night sky from the darkness of unconsciousness. Demyx lets go of the helpless Roxas and rushes to my side, Vexen right beside him. I couldn't hear him over the power of my scream however. Vexen turns me over so I lay on my stomach. He inspects my back quickly before removing his jacket and placing it gingerly on my wound. Seeing he had the power to help his comrades, he walks over to Xaldin, asking him a few simple questions in a whisper. Satisfied, he removes Axel from Lexaeus's hold and places him beside Roxas. In a single, fluid motion, he removes the bullets from the wounds, and wraps bandages around them in a unhalting motion. Next, he removes a bottle from his pocket and pours half of its contints into Axel's mouth, then the rest into Roxas's. The agonizing pain began to subside as Demyx took to the position of stroking my hair to take my mind away from it.

"Traitors…" I hear Saix say under his breath.

"What was that dog? Didn't hear you right." Marluxia snarls, switching the safety off for added measures.

"It doesn't matter," Lexaeus steps in, trying to prevent anyone from getting shot.

"We're all buddies here right?" Xigbar adds darkly.

Axel groans as he wakes up into the realm of the war. At first, I could tell he was confused, until all the puzzle pieces began falling into place. He looks over at Roxas, before his green eyes seems to turn black in the moon light.

"I'm not waiting any longer. Everybody up." Marluxia says, watching everyone carefully.

Demyx wedges his arms under me and lifts me up. Axel somehow manages to stand on his own, panting heavily with the effort. Xaldin didn't require much assistance now. Lexaeus attempts to grab Roxas, but Vexen shoos him away with the wave of his hand, performing the action himself. Marluxia was particularly interested in Saix and Xemnas as he watches them with a smirk on his face. Noticing him off guard, I watch in panic as Axel grabs Lexaeus's gun from a hidden holster, tackles Marluxia and shoves the gun in face, all previous tiredness gone.

Marluxia however was prepared for such a reckless tactic and points his gun at Roxas. Axel freezes, confirming Marluxia's observation. He had watched them do something, knowing that he would be able to use it against the fiery red head. Axel pulls himself away from the traitor and drops Lexaeus's gun. The pink-haired man never moves his gun away from Roxas.

"Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon I'd like you to escort our friends here to our own camp. Send the medics and commander to be interrogated. Lock the rest of them up." He orders, before giving it a second thought, "Lock the rest of them up except this blond boy." He rephrases.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Roxas." Axel growls.

I couldn't help but feel Demyx's grip tighten. Here, a normal interrogation consisted of beating the victim until they would talk. The monster would exploit every weakness, my biggest one being Demyx, the second my injury. Marluxia would know about Demyx and me and will defiantly use that fact to his advantage like he just did with Axel. Xemnas would never talk, but Vexen and I will shatter faster than glass. It would be because of me that we lost this war. I already know exactly what I'm going to say. I'll tell them the exact location of our head commander's base of operation.

Review please!

Sorry took forever Writers block and projects!

-Soul Spirit-


	9. Hollowed Lies

_**Hollowed Lies**_

**Bows deeply in apology* Excuse me for my long wait. I've had a really hard time adjusting to my school year and really didn't find any time to write. I'll attempt to make this as long as possible so maybe I could make up for my utter lateness. I promise it will be updated more often.**

_**Roxas POV**_

My body fidgets as my seemingly bare skin rubs against the uncomfortable cotton. I squirm some more, but found it impossible to retreat from the nagging feeling of discomfort. I crack my eyes open, flinching as the fluorescent lights glare at me hatefully. My breath catches in my throat as a new texture was identified on my skin. Cold, heavy metal, attached to my sleeveless arms, bound me to the bed. I struggle, yanking my arms, hoping that maybe my small limbs could slip through its grasp. A whimper escapes my lips and nothing more followed. My mouth felt like a patch of cotton, and it refused to form proper sentences. I wanted to shout for Axel. I wanted Axel to _save_ me for once, instead of me saving him. I didn't like the uneasy feeling that coils in my stomach and produces thoughts of unimaginable horror. I couldn't believe how easily my mind was betraying me. I was beginning to think I could actually _die_ here.

"Finally, you're awake sleeping beauty." A figure snickers, being hidden safely by the shadows.

They took a step forward, smiling at my reaction as they run their fingers through their silky locks. _Marluxia!_ That traitor! More fear begins sinking in as reality smacks me hard. I was in a room alone with a traitor! What was Marluxia going to do! I try not to allow my panic to show, but truefully, that was much harder than beating up two guys weaponless. I would've traded for six guys than to be here with Marluxia.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckles, approaching the bedside in a slow, taunting manner.

I shake my head, swallowing dryly. I couldn't create any liquid that would sooth the ache in my throat.

"Seems like that's the case. I don't like that. I prefer screamers."

My eyes widen. I fight the biting metal that held me in place, fueled by adrenaline that was pumping into me. I had to get free! I have to get away from Marluxia! I do not, repeat do not, _want to be raped by him!_ Marluxia laughs again, watching my feeble struggling with mild interest.

"That's more like it. Even if you aren't speaking, least your fighting." The pink haired man smirks.

This was not happening. Please, oh please, let this not be reality. I'm ready to wake up in my tent at camp, being awaken by Saix's obnoxious speech on how the early bird get the worm. I'm prepared to look into those disappointed emerald eyes and uncover, piece by piece, a side of Axel I never noticed until now. I was looking forward to another night by the campfire, talking about Zexion or the millions of times Xigbar got kicked out of a bar before. Any of those instances would be so much better than now.

I shut my eyes tightly, a scream trying to claw its way up my insides. _Axel! Where are you!_ I truly wanted to scream. Even if it would give Marluxia the satisfaction of knowing that I was slowly breaking down, at least it would alert the others to my whereabouts. I smile forcefully at the idea of seeing Demyx's accurate shooting up close in personal.

"What are you smiling at?" Marluxia scoffs, displeasure being written on his face like a story.

I could tell he was ready to take the next step, but to my ultimate reassurance, a man steps in the room before it could go any further.

"The injured medic, sir, is willing to talk." They inform Marluxia loyally, giving a small salute before exiting the room.

Marluxia murmurs something about 'that bitch has terrible timing' but I try to ignore such a comment. Relief washes over me when Marluxia also leaves. I pull at the metal some more, but finally admitted defeat when I couldn't budge my arms. I start flailing my legs around, beating against the wooden frame that my feet could barely reach. I croak out words of panic. I know deep inside, there's no way any living person with a normal sense of hearing could hear me. Although, in a sense, our unit is not normal at all. They've been trained for a while to be able to react to any situation, no matter the circumstances. Filled with new found hope, I continue my administrations. Someone will find me. Someone will find me. No matter how many times I repeated the words, over and over, every time they were spoken, they sounded just like hollowed lies. Someone will find me. Someone will find me. _Someone will find me!_

_**Zexion's POV**_

They had sent me into a room, crusted with dried blood of many previous victims. A man eagerly awaiting my arrival, produces all sorts of contraptions that he promised many times over that they will 'extract as much pain as inhumanly possible until even after I died I would still be in agony'. I simply kept a straight face as the man spoke of numerous occurrences on were a certain person lost their intestines or another was sliced limb from limb until nothing more was left except for the torso and head that was still intact. I look him strait in his crazy oblivion eyes and told him straight up, with an I-kid-you-not expression, that 'I'm ready to talk'. The grown man, probably double, most likely triple the age of me, gave me a funny look before he literally started balling. He moaned out things on how he was so ready to torture me and then I went and dropped a bomb shell on his perfectly exciting day of torture. When he finally composed himself, he left the concreted room, sobbing all the while. He sent for another person to collect their boss while he went to fix himself up for the next victim. I was not surprised when Marluxia was the next human being to enter the room. From where I was sitting on the concrete floor, forcefully keeping my back from touching any surface, he was an evil person filled to the brim with hallowed out lies.

"I was told you were ready to talk. Speak up." A smirk graces his lips.

I sigh quietly, before reminding myself my reasoning behind all of it. I look into his icy blue eyes with a hard gaze.

"I can tell you exactly what you want on one condition."

Marluxia raises an eyebrow, but does not interrupt. This encourages me to continue my sentence.

"You release the entire unit. That includes Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen, Saix, and Xemnas. Set them free, take them to the nearest safe house, and I'll tell you everything." I bite my lower lip as Marluxia contemplates the offer.

He rubs his temples, tapping his foot as he weighed the pros and cons against one another. I go through what I said again thoroughly within my own mind. I didn't make it where I could go against the agreement. I made it cut and dry, plain and simple, so there was no ins or outs to what I had said. After a few minutes of complete silence, Marluxia came to a conclusion.

"I'll give you half of those people. Half. No more, no less."

I swallow, unlocking my gaze from his. I was afraid of a negotiation. I was never good at it. Half the unit… Could _I_ of all people really choose between who lives and who will die? A medic's first priority is to make sure they can do _everything_ in their power to allow the patient a chance to live. If they can't, then it's simply not meant to be. Demyx. Demyx was an obvious choice. Then Vexen. Axel and Roxas as well. I sigh as the thought surfaces in my mind. Excluding myself and the traitors, there are a total of nine remaining members of our unit. Knowing Marluxia, he gave me the short end of the bargain, and I only get four choices. I suppose those are the four people that deserve to live the most. It twists my heart, to know I'm intentionally ending others' lives.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Marluxia growls, growing more impatient by the second.

"Demyx, Vexen, Axel and Roxas. I choose them. I want them to live." The words stuck in my throat, and it took all my willpower to choke them out.

Marluxia frowns unpleasantly at the last name I decided, but simply shrugs it off.

"Deal." He speaks, not even bothering to offer a hand shake to seal the deal.

I was afraid for a split second that he had decided to go against my wishes even after I gave him the information. But that didn't stop me from gushing out all the facts like water. In the next thirty minutes, Marluxia knew everything I knew, and for once, he seems oddly _satisfied._

"Pleasure doing business," He walks over to the door, opening it, and allowed the grown man with torturing issues to scurry back in, "Enjoy~" His maniacal laugh bounces off the walls, an ominous tone encompassing ringing note.

The man gave a deranged smile, eyeing me happily like I was a piece of candy.

"Wait until I try my new toys out on you."

I clench my eyes shut tightly, not wanting to witness another one of his creepy contraptions that God knows _what_ they'll be used for. Panic spikes through my veins. I try to take my mind from it, far away from harsh reality. I didn't know what else to do, so my mind began acting on its own. It started soothing my fears with hollowed lies. Demyx will come. Demyx will save you. Demyx will come. Demyx will save you. _Demyx will come. Demyx will save me._

_**Review~!**_

-Soul Spirit-


	10. A Heart Felt Confession

_**A Heart Felt Confession**_

_**Hopefully you have enjoyed that chapter. I plan on spicing up this chapter with a new attachment. Enjoy~**_

_**Demyx's POV**_

__The cell that they put us in was dark, damp, and scary. The shadows ate away at the flickering lights, attempting to engulf us in utter darkness. The air was nearly suffocating, as though as the air was not circulating. The enemy of an unknown amount had placed me, Saix, Axel, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin in a holding cell, threatening us with the prospect of death if we even considered escaping. They had carried off my precious Zexy, Roxas, Vexen, and Xemnas to other areas of the base to undergo harsh questioning until any of the four breaks down and spill our secrets. My heart sinks at the thought of Zexion being beaten against his will, a man standing over him and snarling in his ear insult after insult coated thickly in vengeance and a thirst of revenge. I pray quietly that he will be spared from such a horrible encounter. The others fidgeted within there confinements, constantly on the move. I could even hear Saix counting each precise step he took. Xigbar tries to start conversations, but his motives are instantly shut down by the other isolated members. I couldn't even bring _myself_ to discuss the time where a drunken Xigbar managed to evade a convoy of nuclear equipped Russians. I look over to my best friend, Axel, and found him muttering to himself.

"They'll be okay." I offer up words of comfort that even to my ears sounded like simple hollow lies.

They would not effectively salvage what was left of my sane friend, so I try and forge a new plan.

"Remember that time-"I begin, before quickly halting my words as I caught a glimpse at the look the red-head was giving me.

"Just don't Dem. Now's not the time. I'm not in the mood." He mumbles, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm his growing anxiety.

We sat in silence for what seems like forever until there was a _clank, _a sound associated with the bolted steel doors in our captive residence. A graceful body displays itself before the cell, tapping the bars with their knuckles. A devious smirk crosses their face at the sight that we have been reduced to. A force of elite soldiers is now at the mercy of the traitor, Marluxia. With a flick of his wrist, his hair was out of his eyes and waves for the unit to come closer.

"You will never believe what happened." He gossips to us, like he was some high school girl with rumors about a hidden romance.

"Oh please, fill us with your knowledge." Xaldin snorts.

Marluxia produces a glare, but continues as though as he hadn't of spoken at all, "I have all the information I need now."

"Who's the source?" Saix asks.

I have to look at the face of the man for this one. By the sight of it, he was hoping it was not Xemnas. He'd probably hate to follow someone who ultimately betrayed our entire side and helped the enemy win the war.

"Take a guess." Marluxia chides, tracing the iron bars with a finger as he awaited a response.

"Vexen." Lexaeus takes a guess, creating a pleased look on our captors face.

"Thank you for playing," He pauses for dramatic effect, causing all of us to watch him with suspicious eyes, "But you are wrong. Very close, but wrong."

"Zexion." Axel glancing up from the spot where his eyes had been fixated on the floor.

"Right on the money." The pink haired man congratulates him.

Oh God. Zexy gave up the secrets. When the higher ups find out, they will reprimand him for such treason. No, that _can't_ happen. He _can't_ go to Federal prison for this. We cannot be separated all because of this s_tupid_ war! I still haven't gained enough courage to propose to him! My fingers find their way to the ring securely hidden by layer upon layer of bullet proof clothing. I keep it there just in case that one perfect moment would arrive. At this rate, that moment is slowly slipping from my outstretched fingers.

"The funny thing was," Marluxia continues, a smile reappearing on his face and growing wider by the second, "he was bargaining for your _lives. _So some of you will be released today. Some of you will not. That is of course on a condition."

"Which is?" Xigbar grumbles.

"If I agree to do such a thing. And I don't." His answer hung in the atmosphere more thickly than the air.

"You can't go back on an agreement!" Saix slams his fists into the bars like he was attempting to break them down, but to no avail.

"I could care _less_ about turning my back on a childish agreement. It's so much funnier to torture instead."

"Please! Don't hurt Zexion!" I suddenly scream out, all rationality being thrown out the window.

I do not want my dear Zexy hurt. Anything, _anything_ other than his pain. Marluxia's smile morphs into a twisted smirk at my despair. He was enjoying the entertainment that much was clear. I feel a stab of uncertainty as Marluxia calls for the transportation of my fiancé-to-be. He turns to face me after doing such a thing and speaks directly to me.

"Sure thing."

_**Zexion's POV**_

The pain ravages my body like a pack of savage animals. It sears my very core with its intensity. All my keen, trained senses were dulled the moment the knife dipped into my skin. The hollowed lies my mind produced could not stop the pain, only fuel it. Those moments I will forever be trapped in. Relief never washes over me, even when the madman stops and begins to escort me elsewhere. The pain was the emanate destination, one that I don't want to reach. The sea of pain crashing into me was bad enough. Layer and layer upon agony transformed every fiber of my being. To say the least, I was not prepared to meet the remnants of the unit so soon.

Demyx's brightened eyes met mine; sedating the pain for the few seconds I was able to stare into them, until I was thrust to my knees.

"Don't!" My beloved cries, creating an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What was Marluxia going to do?

Demyx reaches out, trying to grab onto me, anything as long as he _touched_ me. I extend my arm to reach his, wondering what in the world had gotten him so worked up. We were together after all.

It didn't register when the cold metal rested its barrel onto the plain of my back. I didn't comprehend the click of a gun. I didn't realize that Marluxia had pulled the trigger, resulting in a bullet ripping through my chest with renewed vigor. For me, the pain only magnified. It heightened its strength to defeat me. Demyx screeches for me, crying out my name. Should I answer..? I suppose, could I answer? The pain was engulfing me to the point that even a simple letter took too much effort. My body pitches forward, and I fight valiantly in order to simply stay awake. My life was dripping from me as steadily as my blood did. Demyx pulls me close, ignoring the liquid staining his clothes as Marluxia leaves, cackling like a witch as he did so.

"Don't die Zexy…please…I beg of you…Don't die on me…" He whimpers, pushing the hair from my eyes so I could witness the fear and sadness he portrays with both eyes.

His fingers slip into his pockets and he, shaking uncontrollably, produces a ring, allowing me to see it without moving my head. He trembles harder as his next words tumble from his lips in a sputtering mess.

"I was waiting until we left…I was waiting until they sent us home…Where we were safe…but…" He takes a few big gulps of air, unable to admit now that I might not be returning with him. The pain nearly blocks out any sound, but I push it away long enough to hear his precious next words, "Will you marry me Zexy?"

-Soul Spirit-


	11. From This Point

_**I will now give the power to the reader. From this point on, I'll allowthe reader a choice on what direction they wish this story to take. Review with your comment and within a weeks time I shall decide the fate of Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Axel and the rest of the unit experiences.**_

_**-Soul Spirit-**_


	12. Like the Rain

_**Like the Rain**_

_**Roxas's POV**_

I could hear them as clearly as the rain pattering softly against the window panes in distant rooms. Marluxia was playing a game with the unit; one upon reaching the end will change your very fate. I flinch when Demyx cries out painfully like the shot that follows was ripping through him. I know better though.

The traitor had shot Zexion.

The medic laden with more than knowledge. Burden. He had spilled the information like Heaven was crying today. The war was lost along with Demyx's fiancé-to-be's life. Axel was right. I never should have come. All I could do now was helplessly listen to Marluxia's cackling laughter and Demyx's feeble cries for help. Would it be different, if I was no longer here on the battlefield? Would it have changed things?

Probably.

Axel would have been guarding. He would have seen Marluxia trying to shoot him and in turn finish him with a bullet that would fly faster than sound. Zexion and Demyx would be safe and happy in one another's embrace.

With a tug at the chains bounding me, I wince as the metal chaffs my swollen wrists. I twist my head to see the reddening skin hardly hidden by my bindings. Much to my surprise, the simple twist of my head provides me new Intel on the very room I believed myself to be trapped in.

Harmlessly resting on the bedside table was a key. A key that _unlocks_ my escape route, bit by bit. With any luck, it could be a skeleton key. If that's true, I could even unleash the unit to wreak revenge-like havoc on the traitors' domain.

I contort my body with forced ease, causing my side to rest on the covers so I could face the very object my life depends on. My chains could possibly provide enough slack for me to attain the key; that is, if I can distort my body perfectly

I try to create enough traction with my feet to push me closer to the headboard but deem such action impossible when all my feet could do was get lost in the layers of sheets coating the bed like a second skin. I raise my arms instead allowing the slack I need to slide past my elbows and under my arms as I grip the chains. I slither my body up, little at a time, giving me the perfect amount of slack that fate uses against me.

Somehow, yanking one chain by itself causes the slack on the other to disappear so said chain would be pressing against the bottom of my shoulder tenaciously, clamping it hard. The coldness makes me shiver, losing my perfectly balanced position on my side so I fell to my stomach.

The chain, like it was a human hand, pulls my arm clean from its socket.

Despite my parched mouth, I scream, hoarsely, unable to move the arm like it had been amputated. The pain aches, smothering my sense of purpose with powerful layers of anguish.

Even though my dislocated shoulder suffers through bouts of misery, I could reach the key. With a trembling hand, my fingers numbly wrap around the rather warm metal and pull it closer to myself. I release my dislocated arm first, before struggling to liberate the other.

I sigh, relief flooding me as I hear a click and my arm was free. I push my body up so I could get to my feet with more convenience. Wrapping my otherwise limp arm around my stomach with my still working arm, I approach the door.

As stealthy as I could, I insert the key into the ward (a/n that's a lock.) and twist.

Once I hear another deeper, resonating click, I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Tentatively, I push the door open and plunge into the darkness of the traitor's hideout.

_**Zexion's POV**_

Seeing his trembling body hovering above mine, holding a ring in my line of vision, and proposing to me in a heartbroken voice was devastating. The scene erases all traces of pain, eliminating the agony like it was nothing. Not even the dryness of my mouth nor the quaking of my thoughts could prevent me from answering. Neither of them could. Only Saix, who was anxious to interrupt, does.

"Does that even matter now?! For God's sake he's _dying!_" He was speaking as though as someone has thrown a Bible on the ground and proceeded to dance upon its cover, praising Satanism all the while.

"I don't care…" Demyx's trembling is projected in his voice.

"Dem…?" I ask quietly, unable to fend off the blackness pestering my vision and the pain slamming into me

"Yes Zexy? I'm listening." He cups my cheek gently, running a calloused thumb under my eye.

"Ye-yes…y-yes…I say yes…" I whisper before taking a nosedive off a cliff into unconsciousness.

The last thing I could feel is the ring slip onto my finger and Demyx's tears dripping onto my face like the rain in the distance.

_**-Soul Spirit-**_


	13. Mourning What Isn't Lost Yet

**Morning What Isn't Lost. Yet.**

**Special thanks to X-blade025, Uqluiorra12345, and my best friend Deidara for your constant support for this story. Since I have a new system planned out, I will be able to update much more fluently and hopefully wrap this story up by Christmas. Thanks everyone for reading this far and please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Demyx's POV**

The rain is like a signal; a beacon. Heaven is mourning Zexion. My Zexy. My newly-crowned fiancé. The steady strum of rain trailing down the window seals and tapping the glass like fingers are falling slower than the blood flooding out from my Zexy onto my arms, my hands, our clothes. Blood is like paint, marking the both of us with despair and agony. Nothing could shake me from the very image of my beloved Zexion dying before me. Axel would shake me. Saix and Xigbar would shout incoherent phrases.

The only force powerful enough to shake me from the pain leaking out of me like the scarlet watercolors was my grip being wrenched from Zexion. Only then can I comprehend the atmosphere around me.

_Pure. Bloody. Chaos._

Those are the only words to describe the very fiber composing the tension threading its way into the unit. Axel relinquishes my hold on my newly-crowned fiancé. His face betrays nothing. Not even as the blood runs down on his clothes.

Xaldin and Lexaeus are pounding feverishly, attempting to free us with brute force. Xigbar and Saix are brushing the surfaces for hidden passages—another exit—making sure not to bypass the nooks and crevasses within the damp cell.

The air is choking me like a noose. The sight, the smell of blood is sickening and causes my stomach to churn with the thought of _that_ being_ my _Zexy's _blood._ What makes matters worse is my fiancé is now dying on the other side of the impenetrable bars. Axel holds me back to keep me from doing something I might end up regretting later.

Why did my Zexy of all people have to experience the horrors of war? He is pure, almost angelic-like. He cares about others. That's why he became a fully licensed doctor at only nineteen. He excels in a school background. He's _never_ achieved anything lower than a –A. He doesn't lie to anyone. He's lived a nearly perfect life—aside from loving me—so why does he have to be the one that's dying right before my eyes?

What about Saix, who rummages through people's lives like a stack of paper? What about Xigbar and his many adventures in a drunken environment? What about the countless lists of people Lexaeus has killed in his time? What about Roxas, who undoubtedly snuck in? And Axel? And Xemnas? What about all of them? They are much more deserving of an end than my dear Zexy!

Reaching out again, I was intercepted by none other than Axel.

"Don't Demyx." He warns, clenching my arm tightly.

My eyes are burning from the flow of tears, yet I still muster enough power to glare into Axel's emerald eyes.

"This is impossible…" Xaldin mutters, dealing a final blow to the metal that hardly even shakes.

"Nothings impossible. Keep working." Saix growls, filling in the spot usually occupied by Xemnas.

With a sigh of pure defeat, Xaldin continues his previous engagement.

I could just imagine his body, lying outside the bars, bleeding out slowly. Better him than Zexion. Better _anyone_ than my Zexy. Maybe even Roxas could occupy the spot better than my fiancé. I wouldn't mind witnessing his blood being split instead.

"Dem. I know what you're thinking. And what you're thinking is wrong. Nothing could change this." Axel speaks, giving me a small shake.

"You know nothing." My voice sounds hollow. Empty. Just like my heart is beginning to feel like.

The click of a door sounds like the locking of my heart. The chains that grasp it tighten. Was there a chance my Zexy would survive? No. Probably not. And he, _Axel_, gets to keep his friend. His name fills my mind with poisonous venom. With hatred. He doesn't have to suffer like me and Zexy do, as though as we are sharing a mind link.

It takes all my will power to prevent myself from lashing out at the figure that materializes on the other side of the bars, right next to my Zexy.

_Roxas._

**Roxas's POV**

Navigating my way through the maze-like domain in complete darkness was nearly impossible. It was by pure luck did I stumble upon the unit in captivity. I was lucky I didn't literally stumble over the unconscious medic bleeding out as well.

"Roxas!" Axel gasps, letting go of Demyx in order to grasp the bars along with Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus and Saix.

Demyx's eyes are glazed over and he makes no attempt to even acknowledge my arrival.

Vexen pushes his way past me to kneel by the fallen medic. I had found him first. Another point to Lady Luck. She knew I would need him soon and allowed me to find him. Due to the nature—the urgency—of the situation at hand, I hadn't bother to mention my dislocation. At the moment, it seems far from important.

"I have a skeleton key. Don't worry." I insert said key into the lock, and with a simple twist, freed the unit.

Axel was out in a flash and pulls me into a bone crushing hug that I yelp painfully upon its execution.

"What's wrong?" He asks, pulling away.

"It's nothing." I reply, watching as Demyx collapses at Zexion's side.

"I need something to stop the bleeding. Now." Vexen demands, reaching for anything we are willing to give.

Much to my horror, he never receives such a thing. Within seconds, a bullet impales him, straight through his head, staining his blond hair scarlet and killing the life in his eyes. A thump signals his collapsing form and before I can attempt to assist in any way, I was thrown to the floor.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn**

**Review!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	14. Round After Round

**Round After Round**

**Roxas's POV**

When my body hit the ground, my shoulder screams painfully. It throbs and protests in pure agony as I am pressed closer into the ground. Axel shields me protectively, tucking in every lose ligament like it is a blanket.

That's when the bullets start to fly.

Round after round is unleashed upon the ducking unit, raining down heavily on our forms. Demyx crouches over Zexion, smoothing the bangs from his closed eyes in order to comfort not only Zexion, but himself. Saix, Xigbar, and Lexaeus dive for the cover of the cell while Xaldin joins us on the ground.

Ruby blood splatters the ground, blossoming across the body above me. A sharp intake of breath signals what I wish wasn't true.

Axel is shot.

Protecting me.

A loud symphony of laughter plays, echoing the gun fire until it stops. The assailant doesn't reload.

"I'm your firing squad. Sayonara, weaklings." A voice sneers, one that I've come to recognize during my time in the unit.

Larxene.

I inspect the unit with my eyes, scanning for any newly inflicted wounds. Axel is panting heavily, signaling to me the type of injury. Gun fire to the chest. Vexen is still an unmoving form on the ground, swimming in his own pool of blood. Dead. His ashen face says it all. Demyx looks unscathed, aside from being drenched in Zexion's blood. At this point, I don't think the bullet will kill him. This rate, being as quickly as it is, means there's a greater chance for him to bleed out more than anything.

I can hardly peek around the corner into the occupied cell, but I try nonetheless. This provides me with a whole new revolution. Saix clutches his left leg. Xigbar is pressing his hands to his stomach, laughing weakly at the idea of him being shot. Outside the cell, Xaldin lays crumbled up in a ball, paler than Vexen's own skin. It's safe to assume that he's dead. From this angle, I can't see Lexaeus.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Axel whispers questionably in order for Larxene not to hear.

"What about you?" I wince slightly as Axel shifts his weight.

"I'm fine…" The clicking of Larxene's heels shows that she's moving closer to our unit.

The fact finally has dawned on me. We're screwed. No weapons. Injured by the dozens. Two dead members. One of them happens to be a medic. Our other medic isn't able bodied at all. Far from it. He's on the verge of joining the two deceased people. This unit is going to perish in the war.

"Nighty night." Larxene says, pointing her fully automatic weapon at us.

I shut my eyes when the next round of fire begins.

**Zexion's POV**

The drone of gunfire hailing down on us is enough to awaken me from my blood lose induced blackout. The first thing I can actually feel isn't the persistent pain, but Demyx. My fiancé has me pinned to the ground, running fingers softly through my hair to sooth my aching back.

The next thing I see makes my heart drop instantaneously.

Only a mere inch away from me, lifeless in his own pool of blood, is my mentor.

My superior. My friend.

Vexen.

"Vexen…?" I persist, unable to accept the fact that he is no longer with me. My voice however is drained by the intensity of gun fire.

Dem cups my cheek once again, placing a gently kiss on my exposed forehead.

"You know I love you right Zexy? I love you so much. I'll love you through all of eternity…" He whispers in my ear, ominously hinting to the inevitable.

"I love you too…" I manage back.

Before I can even blink, the pelting gun fire is on top of us. I can only scream as Demyx's body is inflicted with round after round of bullets; and I can only scream as mine follows in suit.

**I hope you're enjoying this so far!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	15. Photographs

**Photographs**

**This is the final chapter! *sniffles* Thank you for all your support! You've traveled with me as I evolved into a much better writer, so I think this chapter is a present from me to you for your support. Special thanks to all of you that have traveled this journey with me, and thanks to people that encouraged me through reviews. I'm now proud to present you the very last chapter of Slowly Falling Apart! *bows***

**-Time Skip-**

**POV of ?**

"We award the survivors of the prisons of war with medals dedicated to their heroism. Three months ago today, this elite team of trained soldiers were faced with tragedy. Lives were lost. We are also here to commemorate the memories of those who had fallen." The man shifts the microphone in his hands, moving out of the way so the crowd could gaze upon the faces of the deceased as they appear on the slide show.

I know the faces like I spent a life time with them. It felt like eternity, being trapped alongside them.

"Xigbar."

His smiling face materializes, clad in his military issued uniform and his favorite gun on his shoulder.

"Luxord."

His dog tag glistens brightly in the picture as though as the man taking the photo was using a flash. It nearly drowns out the color of his face.

"Xaldin."

"Lexaeus."

Their picture appears of the duo back to back, in the heat of the battle.

"Vexen."

His picture is one of the first heart wrenching captions. The doctor is helping a disabled child of six-years-old walk for his first time.

"Commander Xemnas."

A brief photo is shown, but it disappears before I can properly see it.

The final picture appears, creating anguished cries from family members. A mullet wearing boy has his arms wrapped tightly around a smaller slate haired teen. The older was placing a kiss on his cheek while the younger was laughing happily. It looks like an ordinary day at the park, frozen in time by the person who had snapped the picture.

"Finally, Demyx and Zexion."

Axel stiffens beside me, gripping my hand tightly in his own. Everything is still a fresh scar. One that we hate to relive. Saix spins his wheel chair and heads for the exit, trying his best to retain his emotionless expression. He never fully recovered from being shot multiple times in the leg. He's never recovered from Xemnas's death either.

In the end, we won the war. Xion, a nurse from a medic station that Vexen and Zexion worked at was sent to join the unit. She was taken to camp, only to find it empty. She called for backup, and by the use of several of the world's top trackers, they located the hideout we were trapped in and successfully captured the traitors. Turns out the whole main frame of the opposing side was set up there. It doesn't seem that important though. Not today. With a million thoughts racing in my mind, I try not to settle on a topic that saddening. However hard I try, I fail anyway,

We buried Zexion and Demyx together. Axel thought it would help them find one another on the other side. We had it engraved on the day they died, they joined in matrimony. We took special care with each body delivered from the evil recesses of the hideout.

I look at Axel, seeing his eyes welling up with the telltale sign of tears. Sadness doesn't belong in his beautiful green eyes. Only sheer happiness. Even love. I don't know how to comfort Axel when he lost his best friend, most of his family in one day three months ago.

That still doesn't keep me from trying, even if that means a chance of me failing.

I place a hand on his chest I know will be forever scarred from his injury, and pull him down to me level. He hardly reacts to such a thing.

It's now or never.

I know now, with the war over with, I have a chance. And I don't have to worry about Marluxia interrupting.

With a small mental push, I capture his lips with my own.

I am pleased to find that he kisses right back. In the shadow of photographs of old comrades, a part of our hearts died. And a new part was born.

**And so it is done. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! With enough reviews I might even write an epilogue if you guys want! Sayonara and have a good Christmas!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
